nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
North Vision Song Contest 6
|presenters = |conductor = |director = |host = (LBC) |opening = |map year = 6 | col1 = #22B14C | tag1 = Countries that have selected their participant | col2 = #782167 | tag2 = Confirmed countries | col3 = #FFC20E | tag3 = Former participants |entries = 45 (to date) |debut = None |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = TBA }}North Vision Song Contest 6, often referred to as NVSC 6 will be the 6th edition of the North Vision Song Contest. It will be held in Lebanon following Nicole Saba's victory in the fifth edition. So far forty-five countries have confirmed their participation including Bosnia and Herzegovina, Hungary and Malta who were last represented in the fourth edition. The Czech Republic, Italy, Serbia, Turkey and Kazakhstan announced their withdrawal from the fifth edition with the latter one being forced to do so. Location :For further information see Beirut is the capital and largest city of Lebanon. As there has been no recent population census, the exact population is unknown; estimates in 2007 ranged from slightly more than 1 million to slightly less than 2 million. Located on a peninsula at the midpoint of Lebanon's Mediterranean coast, it serves as the country's largest and main seaport. The Beirut metropolitan area consists of the city and its suburbs. The first mention of this metropolis is found in the ancient Egyptian Tell el Amarna letters, dating from the 15th century BC. The city has been inhabited continuously since then. Beirut is Lebanon's seat of government and plays a central role in the Lebanese economy, with many banks and corporations based in its Central District, Hamra Street, Rue Verdun and Ashrafieh. The city is the focal point of the region's cultural life, renowned for its press, theatres, cultural activities and nightlife. After the destructive Lebanese Civil War, Beirut underwent major reconstruction, and the redesigned historic city centre, marina, pubs and nightlife districts have once again made it a tourist attraction. Bidding phase A bidding phase kicked off just one day after the results of the fifth edition. The Old Opera House in Beirut was the first venue to enter the phase. Surprisingly, along with the Old Opera House, Nicole Saba's residence backyard entered the phase with LBC saying that the location would be perfect since they are planning to make this edition original and different from the past editions. On 17 November 2013, the NBU announced that LBC is considering bulding a new venue just for the contest that would be used for sports afterwards the contest. Participating countries So far, forty-five countries have confirmed their participation in the contest. Bosnia and Herzegovina, Hungary and Malta announced their return to the contest after the one-edition withdrawal from the fifth edition. The Czech Republic, Italy, Serbia and Turkey announced their withdrawal from the contest. Kazakhstan was forced to withdraw after it was suspended from the contest until the eighth edition. Germany announced their withdrawal but the Bavarian BR took over for the country. Returning artists Maja Keuc will represent Slovenia for second time in a row. The Slovenian broadcaster, RTVSLO, internally selected the singer even though she failed to qualify in the fifth edition. Inna will represent Romania for second time after she won the final battle of the Romanian selection against Andra, the Romanian entrant in the fifth edition. The singer represented the country in the third edition. Semi-finalists Finalists Other countries * : After the results of the first semi-final were released, ČT confirmed that the Czech Republic would withdraw from the contest due to returning failure to qualify, and interest decreasing among the public. However the broadcaster will broadcast the show and a return in one of the next editions is possible. * : Along with the Czech Republic, Italy announced on 28 October Italy will withdraw because of dissatisfaction over the results of the first semi-final (NVSC 5). The day after, it was announced Canale 5 will take over from RAI Uno, to provide the Italian entry. * : ORTAS send its application to the NBU on 10 November 2013 asking to join the NBU. One week later, the NBU declined the application citing the current situation of the country as the reason. One of the council members said: "Our NBU fans must be safe. If that's not guaranteed, the contest can not be hosted in that country". * : TV PMR announced on 12 November that they want to participate in NVSC and be part of NBU, without Moldova and TRM. Moldova had sent a statement itself and put pressure on the NBU. The NBU has declined TV PMR's application to the contest. * : S4C announced on 24 October that it wants Wales to participate seperitely from the United Kingdom. No comments from the BBC or the NBU have been made yet. On 31 October, it was confirmed that Wales would not join the 6th edition. Welsh singer Katherine Jenkins decided to enter the British national selection with a Welsh language song, instead of showing interest in an independant Welsh entry. Unconfirmed * * Category:Editions